In general, a laundry machine may include washing, rinsing and spinning cycles. Here, the spinning cycle includes a rotating step of rotating a drum provided in such a laundry machine at the highest RPM. Because of the step, the spinning cycle would generate noise and vibration quite a lot, which is required to be solved in the art the prevent invention pertains to.